The invention relates to an arch support especially for the therapy of pes valgus in children.
Arch supports for the purpose of correcting static foot complaints are made of a great variety of materials. Now metal insoles or arch supports, consisting of combinations of wood, leather, and cork dominate in the medical care of pes valgus in children. However, such conventional correcting supports have certain disadvantages when used by children. Furthermore, soft arch supports, especially made of foam material, are known for use by adults.
Supply of arch supports for children is of considerable importance regarding corrective effects, viz. the correction of pes valgus. So far, mainly arch supports made of cork/leather with metal inlays have been used. Such supports, however, have proved to be disadvantageous in that they compress the muscular system of the foot in consequence of their hard supporting effects, thus leading to a relative inactivity atrophy. Beyond that callosity, pressure points, and other strains on the child's foot usually develop at the edges of such supports. The most serious disadvantage is, however, the mentioned muscular atrophy.
It should be noted that children, using such arch supports for the correction of pes valgus, often lose their arch supports. The supports are often removed from shoes on the way to school or they are not changed when other shoes, for example, rubber boots, slippers, walking shoes or sandals are worn. Very often children run around at home in stockings only, in which cases the arch supports are ineffective. In these circumstances the corrective use of the arch supports is rather limited.
Another disadvantage of the so-called hard arch supports for children lies in the fact that the metal parts cut into the shoe material, particularly at the insoles, thus resulting quickly in damage to the shoes. Also the dynamic moving process of the child is adversely affected by such hard corrective means.